


Article 631: Diary Entry of Dr. Harry J. Potter

by threadingtheloop



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aliens, Bottom Harry, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Draco Tops Harry Fest, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry/Draco - Freeform, LiveJournal, M/M, Top Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threadingtheloop/pseuds/threadingtheloop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There might be a little more to his lover than Harry had bargained for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Article 631: Diary Entry of Dr. Harry J. Potter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Article 631: Diary Entry of Dr. Harry J. Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26066) by sausaged. 



> I'm sooo happy that Sausaged let me podfic this story! The first time I read it I was like ???? and then I was laughing pretty hard. Anyway, this is really different from the usual things I read. It was a pleasure to record and I sometimes couldn't contain my giggles? otl sorry for that

Length: 13 min 43 sec

Drop Box Link: https://app.box.com/files/0/f/0/1/f_9780493836

Mega Link: https://mega.co.nz/#!nhp3UQTA!MhLbp1JAA3CThAgwC2hTPVbc5J9Ai2eP1ci_qTuuXpg

 

Thank you for listening! Please go tell the author if you liked the story!!


End file.
